


Milkstars Heart

by A1AXIS (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Original Super Edition, Other, StarClan (Warriors), Super Edition Arc (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A1AXIS
Summary: A young warrior named Milkspot has heard terrible news of her father, and is devastated at the condition it has left her in until she finds who the culprit is; Her sisters lover Fogclaw. Milkspot and Fogclaw battle for the position of deputy in their clan, and finds the evil warrior to have a hidden fate among a place with no stars.





	Milkstars Heart

A wind blew lightly through the pine valley, floating over a black and white pelt that lay in the sunlight. Her pelt felt warm on the rocks, flecks of silvery minerals shining in the pristine light. 

“Milkspot? Milkspot where are you?” Called a familiar voice, padding out from the fronds that surrounded the sunning rocks. Her auburn pelt burned like fire in the sun, the white patches of her fur looking heavenly, as if she were made out of clouds. 

“Oh, Hello Maplefrost. What do you need?” The she cat asked, standing up and turning to the long furred she-cat who had now joined her. 

Maplefrost nodding a hello back to Milkspot, giving a gentle smile as they stepped down from the sunning rocks to face them. 

The two she-cats had been friends since kit-hood, and it had lasted strongly throughout their apprenticeship as they grew and gained their warrior names. Standing next to each other, the pair looked as if they were the exact opposite. One being a large ginger-spotted tabby with a thick coat to last for moons of winter, the other being a short tuxedo-breed with thin fur, just thick enough to not freeze during the colder seasons.

“We all need to be back at camp- Brackenstar says it’s urgent.” Maplefrost mewed, worry tinting her voice as she kneaded the ground anxiously.

“Urgent? What do you mean? Is there an ambush?” Milkspot questioned in return, the fur on her shoulders standing up as if she were already witnessing the battle unfold before her eyes. The she-cat was always known to be battle-ready… after all, she was just like her father, no matter how many cats disliked Ravenheart. 

“No it’s- Let’s just go. I think it’d be better for you to hear it from Brackenstar.” Maplefrost spoke hesitantly, flicking her tail to signal them to follow.

The walk back to the camp was silent, and the air seemed thick with an emotion of dread between the two cats. The black and white she-cat kept thinking to herself, as if her thoughts were pacing constantly through her mind. ‘Have we been ambushed? Shouldn’t we be walking much faster? Surely nothing has happened to Brackenstar? Maplefrost sounded like he was still alive… Did they find a rogue? A loner? Maybe even a kittypet that had wandered into the territory?’ Each thought made Milkspot want to claw her fur off, anxiety eating at her like a starving fox that had just slinked its way out from leaf-bares grasp. 

Padding into the camp, it was silent, not even kits could be heard mewling in the nursery. More thoughts rushed to her mind, the cats gathered under the leaders ledge in a tense circle. The air was so thick no one dared to even speak… Her heart had a sinking feeling as she grew closer, a smell of crow food and the tang of blood wafting up to her nose.

Whispers rang out all around as the clan had looked back to the two cats returning, their eyes filled with an unknown sorrow for Milkspot. The scents only grew strong until she had reached the group of gathered cats, looking up to see a cold gaze from her leader. Had she done something wrong? 

Brackenstars voice boomed out from the silence, it strung and hoarse as if he was the first to speak in moons. “Milkspot… I’m terribly sorry.” He mewed, an almost defeated tone ringing out under his voice.

“What do you mean? Brackenstar what happened?” Milkspot demanded, her fur bristling with not only anger but worry, the cats around her letting their fear scent seeping into her nose. It filled the air until it seemed as if it were choking her…

“Let her see…” The leader spoke once again with his head held high, but his eyes shone with grief.

The cats shuffled awkwardly, making a pathway for the black she-cat to pad into the center of the gathering. The world was still for a moment, nothing but the heavy rise and fall of the flanks of cats around her, it felt as if they were all trapped in ice. Reaching the center of the group, Milkspots heart caught in her throat, a choke clawing its way out her throat.

There sat in the dusty clearing, littered in pine needles was a black mass of fur. Their fur messy, and ungroomed with dust layering the white spots on their pelt. The blood scent seemed to surround the she-cat, it seemed to replace the warm air that she was once breathing just moments before.

‘No… No it can’t be. Impossible. I- I refuse to believe this’

Thoughts rang out in her mind, the familiar world she once knew was spinning round like a deranged mouse around her. Bile rose in her throat, it seemed to claw at her insides as she stared at the body before her. The medicine cat Silverleaf had padded up to her side, wrapping her tail around Milkspots flank as she stumbled backwards. Her eyes screamed for it to be untrue, but her voice stay silent.

Her father, Ravenheart, Was dead.


End file.
